Music's Love
by WolfPrincess37
Summary: Another Fata or Fairy Of Music is here and a new story shall begin with love blossoming everywhere OCXYunoki TsuchiuraXHino ShimizuXFuuyumi TsukimoriXOC and HiharaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Title:Music's Love

Summary:Another Fata or Fairy Of Music is here and a new story shall begin with love blossoming everywhere OCXYunoki TsuchiuraXHino ShimizuXFuuyumi and HiharaXOC

"Waah, this place is soo big isn't it Lala, Rin!" exclaimed a brown hair girl excitedly. Behind the girl, Rin, a famous flutist and a Fata nodded mutely while watching the girl. "Look! There's the statue of the Fata who blessed this school!"Rin sighed and dragged the girl into the building "Shut up will you?!Do you want everyone to know about Fatas, Rina? Gee you are such a pain."Lala just followed while trying to restrain her laughter but failed.

Seisou Academy is a place where student wear different types of uniform according to the department their in and their year. It has two departments: Cream blazers for music students and Grey for Gen-ed and Dark Green, Red and Blue Scarf or ties. Dark Green for Third years, Red for second and Blue for First Years.

Rin and Rina are second year transfer students. Rin to the music department while Rina to the Gen-ed department. Lala was the Fairy of Music or Fata of their last school. Since only those two were the only ones who can see, hear or sense Fatas in their previous school, she decided to tag along.

Not long after, they were lost since they hadn't seen the blueprints of the school yet. So, they asked a bunch of people which consists of two green hair guys, a purple haired guy, a blue hair guy, a red haired girl, a blonde guy and a green haired girl.

"Excuse me, could you show us the way to the staff room? My sister and I just transferred here and need our schedules." Rina asked. "Sure. My name's Hihara Kazuki."said one of the green hair guys but his hair is lighter. "I'm Yunoki Azuma"said Purple hair guy. "Ryoutaro Tsuchiura" the other green hair guy said. "Tsukimori Len"said blue guy. "Hino Kahoko"said red girl. "Shimizu Keiich..i"said blondy. "I-I'm Fuuyumi Shouko."said green girl. "Name's Rin and this is my twin Rina."

The rest of the journey was smooth and cheerful. Rina and Hihara talked and played along the way and Rin talked to the others. When they reached the staff room, Hihara and the others went away. And the other three went inside. Rin and Rina got their schedules and saw that Rin will be in 2-A while Rina is in 2-2. Then they departed to their classes while Lala explored the school from top to bottom, examining every thing with an accurate eye and finally went into a glade where it is said that a Fata lived.

"Who is it that enters my home?"asked a blue, male Fata. "Lili! You're the Fata who blessed this school?! No way!" exclaimed Lala when she saw him. "Lala! How nice of you to see me."said Lili as he flew towards the red fairy. "Ya. I came with Rin and Rina, the two beings I blessed." said Lala. The n the two fairies played and laughed and catch up with each other all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Music's Love

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, Aireeana for your review and to your question it is yes. Thanks for telling me.-

"Rin-Rin!" a shout came from behind Rin. Rin sighed and stepped aside while a girl fell on her place. "Kari, you still haven't learned that _I Don't Like Hugs_."Rin said, looking at the girl. "But Kari was happy to see you."

Kari Suzake, Class 2-A, Second Year Music Student. She plays the piano and were childhood friends with Rin and Rina. She also knows about Fatas but can only hear Lala's voice. She plays the piano and the violin.

"Come on, we're going to be late."said Rin who then turned to the direction of 2-A. "Ah, wait up Rin-Rin!" "Don't call me that."Rin said stiffly.

After School

"Oi, Nana!"shouted Kari. Rina turned and saw Kari waving towards her and said with equal happiness "Kaka! What are you doing here? Do you study here?" "Yup. I'm in the same class as Rin-Rin. So, where are you going?" "To the carillon in the backyard. She's waiting for us there." "She came with you guys?" "Of course. There's nothing for her there since the school was to be made into a strict no-music school."They then came into the glade. "Rina, Kari ,you're finally here! Gee, your so slow."said the red Fata. "Rina was here before you were even here. Anyway, guys, I want you to meet Lili,the Fata of this school." "Pleased to meet you, Rina, Kari."said Lili. "Eh,Rina what is Lili like?" "He's like Lala, just blue."Rina said. "Ne Lala, why can't Kari see me when she can hear me?"Lili asked Lala. "Dunno,she's always been like this. Maybe it's because of the promise those three have of not keeping secrets from each other and never tell anyone else except with permission. "I see."

"Bye Lili, see you tomorrow."Lala said, waving to the other Fata. "Okay." Then they headed home while Kari headed the opposite direction. "Today was great wasn't it, Rin?"asked Rina. "Ya." Then, a trumpet and piano was heard from the direction of a nearby park. They went to investigate and saw Hihara playing the trumpet while Tsuchiura was playing the piano. Hino and another guy was there too while a group of kids ran around, giving out advertisements of some kind. A kid gave one to Rina and it said of a violin concert which would be held in a school by the kids along with some friends and their teacher. Then, the music ended and the crowd separated. The three went forward and Rina said "Hino, Tsuchiura, Hihara, what are you doing here?" "Rina, Rin! We were helping Ousaki-sensei and the kids to advertise their concert. You?" "We were just going home when we heard Hihara and Tsuchiura performing." "So, are you guys coming to the concert?" "Of course. Couldn't let these kids have strangers only for audience." "Thank you. Well, I got to go, it's late already. Goodbye, Hihara-senpai,Tsuchiura-kun, Rin and Rina."said Hino before going away. "We got to go too, bye."Rin said. Then they went home which is quite near the park.

The house was kind of large since their parents were rich but died in a car accident. There was 6 bedrooms,3 of them were spare and others are for Rin and Rina and their late parents'. There was a living room, kitchen and 3 soundproof music rooms which are filled with all kinds of instruments, cds, music books and scores even though Rin and Rina's bedrooms were soundproofed. Lala lived in the biggest practice room which is in between Rin and Rina's room with adjoining door to the two bedroom. There was a room for making music instruments too.

When they reached home, Lala cooked their dinner while Rin and Rina went into the bathrooms to bathe and changed. After dinner, Lala went into the workshop to continue making a perfect flute for Rin's birthday and an Asian instrument called a_ sheng_ which is for Rina. Rin went to practice her flute while Rina went into a separate music room to compose music.

When it is 10 o'clock, they went to their respective rooms to sleep. Rin's room was decorated in black and purple in Asian style, Rina's was green and yellow in western style and Lala's corner has a mini red and blue bed along with pictures,odd stuffs of music and the walls were painted sunrise in one wall while the other was sunset.

Notes: Rina is a famous composer who composes music for her sister to play and plays Asian instruments. Rina and Rina's mother was Japanese while their father was from England. Their mother was a composer while the father was a famous musician who can play any kind of instruments.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Music's Love

Chapter 3

A/N:Pathetic Rainbow- Sorry.

Immortalxdreams – Thanks for the advice.

Anti-Social Panda- Thanks for the advice and for getting me on the road of updating again

This will be after Chapter 24

Music's Love Chapter 3

Rina-san,what are you doing here?"Kahoko asked.

"Oh, Rin-Rin's performing with Tukimori-kun and his mother."

"No way, she knows Misa Hamai!"exclaimed Tsuchiura from behind.

"Of course! She studied with her when they were in a musical course when she was five."

Tsuchiura wanted to say something but the concert started. Misa Hamai came on stage from the left while Tsukimori and Rin came from the right.

After the concert

"That was amazing!"Hihara said.

"By the way Rin, what was you're last name? Because Rina said you were in a musical course with Misa Hamai so you must be famous but I've never heard of you before?" asked Tsuchiura.

"Of course you wouldn't! I perfomed and went to the musical course under the name **Isabelle Suzane**."

"No way! You're _Isabelle Suzane_ the genius flutist who never allows her picture to be taken! If so why wouldn't you let your picture taken?"

"Would you rather let yourself be disturbed by reporters and fans while only in elementary school?"

"Point taken."Rin said. "Anyway, we've got to go now. Got to go shop for groceries."

At home

"We're home."said Rin and Rina.

"Ah, you're back. Did you get it?" asked Lala while flying full speed. Rin held up a piece of wood. "Wah, you did! Thank you!"

"Hey Lala, the final selection for the concours is tommorow. Want to come and listen?" asked Rin.

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Music's Love

Chapter 4

"Hiya!" said Rina and Kari.

"Rina,Kari,Rin,what are you guys doing here?" said Kahoko. "This is the backstage and only the contestants,teachers and reporter are allowed in here."

"Well,Kari and Nana signed up as helpers." said Kari while putting an arm over Rina's and vice-versa.

"I'm just here to keep them in line.Anyway, good luck Kahoko."

"Ya,good luck Koko." said Rina and Kari.

"Koko?"

"Your Nickname.And Azuma senpai is Azu, Hihara senpai is Kazu,Shimizu-kun is Kei,Tsukimori kun is Mori,Tsuchiura is Rara and Fuyuumi chan is Shouyu."

"O-Ok."

After the concours

"Wow!That was great,Koko."exclaimed Rina and Kari.

"It was great Kahoko.If you keep it up,you might famous though I wouldn't suggest that.Being famous is annoying with all the fans and mails you get."said Rin.

"Ya,especially fanboys.Ne Kaka,there was the one that stalked her 24/7,gave her gifts and mails everyday right?"

"Mhm,it was so hilarious.He even cosplayed all her favourite characters.Too bad Riri asked her lawyers to make him disappear when he dared to hug her.-shivers-Oh the look Riri had,I'd never thought I could've slept after that."

"Ya.So,Koko,don't become famous if you want to have some privacy and have a boyfriend."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T BECOME FAMOUS IF YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND!I CAN HAVE A BOYFRIEND IF I WANT TO."Rin shouted.

"Ya right.Tell you what.Let's make a deal.If you go on a date with a guy of our choice then we'll let you have your precious bunny back."Said Rina and Kari.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes we would cause it's already in Kari's room ready to be shipped off to the Pacific Ocean with a push of this shiny red button."

"Grrrr,fine.But I want my bunny back or you'll regret ever knowing me."

"Okay.So,The Lucky Guy is...Drumroll please."said Rina with a microphone which she took from the judges.

Drumroll unsues from the speakers.

"Yu-Hi-Tsu...Wiat for a moment please."

Everyone sweatdropped while watching Rina and Kari deciding the guy in the Let's-Discuss-But-Don't-Let-Anyone-Know corner.

After 15 minutes

"Are they done yet?"asked Rin while sitting on one of the stack of chairs at the back.

"Nope,don't think so."said Hihara beside her.

"Sure are taking long"said Tsuchiura behind Hihara.

"Should we wait any longer?"asked Kahoko.

"Maybe for a few more minutes."

After a while which no one timed

"OK,WE HAVE A WINNER!THE LUCKY GUY IS HIHARA KISUKE + YUNOKI AZUMA!"

"Huh?"

Everyone had fell asleep.when Rina and Kari shouted, they fell of the chairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Music's Love 5 ~ The Last Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Music's Love 5 ~ The Last Chapter

Summary:Another Fata or Fairy Of Music is here and a new story shall begin with love blossoming

everywhere OCXYunoki TsuchiuraXHino ShimizuXFuuyumi TsukimoriXOC and HiharaXOC

"Hey guys!"

The two friends turned in the middle of a busy lane of Christmas Market with lots of vendors selling hot drinks, snacks, toys, gifts and games, to find three girls and a boy being pulled by one of them walking-dragging towards them.

"Hope you guys didn't wait too long for us."

"No......Ne, Tsukimori, why are you here? I thought you said you were busy. Or is this what you meat by busy? Hm?"

"Kaka wanted Mori to come so she dragged him along. After all, what's a date without a guy?"

"Then, Rina-chan, what about you? Or is this guy invisible?"

"Why Rara! Don't you know twins share one soul and will be one after death? How cruel!-takes out knives from a handy-dandy bag - "

"I'm s-sorry. Er...... what are you going to do with the knives? Azuma? …... Huh?- looks around to see that Azuma and Rin had already walked off – Oi! Azuma~! - looks back to Rina who is slowly advancing with knives and eyes twinkling and twinkling like mad – Er...I'm sorry but gotta go!"

With that, one Hihara Kazuki raced off with a psycho Rina chasing after her _half _boyfriend and husband – to – be, at least in her mind, into the lovely and wild Happily Ever After on a very Merry Christmas.

~With Kari and Mori~

"They're gone. Now let me go."

" But we haven't done anything yet, Mori-chan. Oo...... A ferries wheel! Let's go Mori-chan."

Tsukimori Len sighs and lets himself to be dragged towards the gigantic ferries wheel that dominated the Christmas Market.

"Oh! You're our lucky 100th couple of the night! Now, our prize is a ride on our Magnificent Ferris Wheel for the whole night for FREE. Though you'll have to wait till eleven thirty which is....NOW! OK people, hop to it. Get those people in the carriages out and put the grand sleigh on!"

While waiting, they sat on a bench nearby and watched as couple were hurried out and the staff were bossed around by the person at the ticketing counter who just so happens to be the owner of the Magnificent Ferris Wheel.

~ With Rin and Azuma~

The two had been wandering around the whole of Christmas Market and trying out every vendor that they came across ever since leaving the others. They walked around and finally decided to rest in a beautiful public flower garden after touring the whole of Christmas Market.

"Hah! Those dunderheads really believed that you are actually that kind? Now, that's a joke!"

"True. But then again they are hormonal teenager females you know."

"Ku. People really are blind aren't they, Azu-kun."

"Why of course. If they weren't, we wouldn't have had got away with putting up our masks, Rin-chan"

"So, how many so far?"

"Hm......One."

"Really? Who?"

"Hino Kahoko."

"You actually let her? Were you sick?

"No. I had to dissuade my dearest so-called fiance. She was just someone whom I know won't scream it out to everyone. After all, I have an image to maintain and she was and is still in a relationship with Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. How about you?"

"Oh......Zero. You loose, Azuma."

"Oh dear. I suppose you'll want it now?"

"Of course. No time like the present."

"Very well. -goes on one knee in front of Rin- Dearest Rin, you have been a great friend and fiance throughout our engagement. Would you be at my side with me as the co-head of the Yunoki Clan?"

"Kuku. Wasn't that easy? Now, yes to my prize and of course we must give our friends a good present for helping us."

"Yes. Of course. Must not let those scoundrel clans invade into the Clans. Now, Kazuki will be with Rina-chan of course."

"Yes. As you said, Hino and Tsuchiura and I think Kari and Tsukimori will be fine. And that leaves..."

And on and on, they planned their evil schemes with which they could rule the world of the Clans.

~Back to Kari and Mori~

"Weeeee! This is fun! Look at how high we are!"

"Hmph."

"C'mon Mori-chan. You'll never have fun if you don't try."

"..."

"Ooo~! Looky! I can see Nana and Kazu. And Koko and Rara. And-And Kei and Shouyu. They're so~ CUTE!"

"-Sweatdrops-"

'How can you call a psycho chasing another person cute? A couple walking the streets all lovey-dovey is fine and a couple that only blush and sleep is fine but not a couple with a psycho. This girl is crazy.'

"Aw, our ride's ending."

"Sorry, miss but it is after all 3 in the morning. Though you could come back next year. We open from 5 in the evening till 3 in the morning."

"Okay!"

"...I'm going home."

"Okay Mori-chan! -Kiss- Bye-bye!"

And so, our couples which consists of one psychotic chasing the other, two evil persona s under their kind masks planning evil schemes, two lovey-dove y-ly walking along, one blushing while watching the other sleep and two walking home, one all hyper and the other all somber, chased-schemed-walked-slept their way into the world of Happily Ever After and The End.


End file.
